The conventional commerce offers limited practical advantages to their client. The business method is slow, time-intensive, and expensive to initiate and maintain. The network is now a world wide information highway connecting most of the computer system the entire world. The user can interconnect with the network using various services such as electronic mail and World Wide Web (WWW). E-mail is one of the popular use tools, it is possible for computer system linked to internet for communicating each other. The World Wide Web (“WWW”) was designed as an easy visual interface for representatives of the internet. There have been proposed prior systems and methods of arranging the advertisement over the Internet between advertisers and media owners. The methods offer to the advertisers to buy ad space of the media owners on a pay-per-action basis. The advertisers and the media owners are looking for the measure for effectiveness of the campaign over the Internet which is not simply relying upon the cost-per-click or cost-per-action. The new advertising medium provided by the network has a number of significant advantages for advertisers. In general, the advertising can, in some instances, be targeted in various ways, such as demographically or reactively. An example of the latter of these is in push technology where the user requests certain types of information and this request is used to select the type of advertisement sent to the user along with the requested content. The advertising can not only include audio and video elements as well as simple visual elements, but can also be interactive. For example, by clicking on the advertisement, the user can be provided with additional information about the advertised products or services and can even be given the opportunity to purchase the products or services electronically.
However, the advertisement is processed within the Internet domain, only. The method constrains the location and time to receive the information.
In view of the above potential demands of the advertisers, the inventors have sought to provide an advance method for the advertisement between the advertisers and the user.